A Little Diversion
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Follow up to "A Little Peace" What happens at Sunday dinner with the Rizzoli Clan? Rizzles. Cowritten with Googlemouth.
1. Chapter 1

**This for our continuing series. Googlemouth and I are having a blast writing these stories out. This one follows after "A Little Peace". We do have plans to continue this series.**

**The characters are not ours. They belong to the very talented Tess and the powers that be over at Turner (aka TNT).**

**Reviews make us happy and keep us writing. ;-)**

* * *

><p>Angela Rizzoli had gone all-out for this week's family dinner. She had made a beautiful salad involving almonds, grapefruit sections, and a little goat cheese, which just awaited the sweet vinaigrette she had put together to make it complete. The French chicken dish, chicken cordon bleu, was made and warming, and the sauce had been simmering all day, steaming the windows and enriching the house and even the front walk with its heavenly aroma. In keeping with the theme, she had made the garlic French loaf while cleaning up the kitchen. The baba au rhum had been bought at a bakery. Angela could probably have made it herself, but she wanted first to see and taste the expected outcome, so she had something to shoot for. Moreover, all the work was done. She would not have to enlist the assistance of reluctant husband or offspring. The weekend before her birthday, Ma was determined to get in one final guilt trip: <em>See what I do for you?<em>She expected good presents this year, or at least some mention of the fact that they knew how much they needed her.

Frank snuck into the kitchen and snagged a sliced vegetable from off the salad, earning himself a slap with a potholder as he grinned mischievously. Of course, he had to retaliate. No wife of his could get away with cooking and slapping him with a pot holder without expecting to be hugged from behind and kissed on the neck, _especially_ not a week before her birthday. "Dinner smells great, Ang. So do you." Part of her present, he'd already decided, was that he was going to be telling her more of what was on his mind, and he was starting early.

"Get a room," called Frank Junior as he entered the house, passing by the pictures and sketches of himself and his siblings in the hallway. "Hi, Pop. Ma, you look pretty. What am I doing, rolling out the gnocchi? Making the bread?"

"No, I finished everything myself, and it's not gnocchi tonight. We're having French. I wanted you to just come enjoy yourself today." Angela smiled back at her eldest son. He was such a good boy. She wished he had found a job that wasn't so dangerous, but at least he was gainfully and honorably employed, helping keep the city safe, and he looked good in his uniform. Like a young Frank, but with a bit more of her eyes and mouth. As a child he'd looked more like her; funny how kids grew and changed. Tommy still looked more like her, and always had.

Janie had always looked exactly like her father. The only evidence of her in Jane was the scratchy voice they shared, the one that kept Jane from wanting to sing out in children's choir at church. Even as a little girl, she'd sounded like a four-pack-a-day smoker. At five years old, Frank had talked her into letting Jane quit church choir. She remembered exactly what he'd said to convince her, too. _"Janie's voice isn't right for church music, Angela. She'd be better off in a blues bar."_She had conceded the point.

Enough of that. There was a table to set. "Frank, would you put the place mats and the plates? Frankie, get the silverware. When the girls get here, they can put out the glasses. No, on second thought, I'll get those. Janie's always dropping things."

"Jane hasn't dropped a glass since junior high," Frank protested, "when you asked her when she was going to tell you about that boy she was kissing behind the gym. Just don't ask her embarrassing questions when she's handling glass." But Angela was already on task, and the three of them worked in concert despite their bickering. Frank would set out a place mat, dinner plate, and salad bowl, while Frankie followed him with a paper napkin and silverware (just one fork, and you had to lick it and keep it if there was pie for dessert), and Angela came along behind with a wine glass and a water glass for each plate.

They finished the job, stopped, and stared at it, then at each other. "This is usually where I say thanks for taking all day with it, now the gnocchi will be cold, let's sit down," Angela said nervously, then laughed. "I don't know what to do when there's no gnocchi, and we get everything done before everybody's even here!"

* * *

><p>Jane sat in the truck, hands tightly gripping the steering wheel as she took in a few calming breaths. The drive from the cabin back home had taken less time than they thought, and there had been plenty of time for both of them to shower and change before heading to her parents' house. <em>I'm really impressed Maura could cover that bite mark up on her cleavage. I was never that good with makeup. <em>She was looking over at the woman in the passenger's seat who was patiently waiting to see what the detective would do now that they had arrived. _She looks amazing in that dress, very __summery__. What's it __called__? A sun dress? Whatever, it looks great, even with the makeup to cover up the bite marks. _She was still looking at Maura, a frown creasing her features. _I really have to be careful with her. She bruises like a piece of fruit._

Dark brown eyes ran down Maura's features to each spot she knew a bite mark was concealed by clothing of makeup. _I wonder if they hurt? God, I hope not. The last thing I want to do is hurt her. Pop always said that… oh shit, right. We need to go inside. Okay, I can do this. I can totally do this. This isn't the first time Maura's come to family dinner night with me. Oh man, I've been staring at her this whole time. Subtle, Janie…nice._ She closed her eyes, wincing as she ran through all the ways this could all go so horribly wrong. _Just be cool, Rizzoli. Be yourself. NO! No, no, no, no, no… don't be yourself. Be Detective Jane Rizzoli._ She opened her eyes again, her detective's mask starting to fall into place. _Just for a few hours, then we can go home and be us again._

Maura appeared utterly calm as she checked her reflection in the compact which she pulled from her purse. "I can't see it at all," she said as Jane frowned, "and I can barely feel it. Just a little reminder that you were there, and I don't think anyone will see it if they're not looking for it. Which they won't, Jane, if you don't look for it yourself." She paused. "Which means I should have worn something different, and I'm sorry about that, but just try to avoid looking at my cleavage in general, if you're really serious about keeping this to ourselves. I'll try to make that a little easier at the precinct than it's been today."

"We have to go in. Ma'll be pissed if we're late." Jane smiled weakly. "She's really excited we made it back in time for dinner. Remember, we were at conference in New York. Just deflect any questions about the trip to me. I don't want you lying for me. Okay?" She reached across the seat to place a hand atop Maura's pulling the smaller woman closer to her. "I love you," her eyes softened, the detective mask slipping away as if it had never been there. "I think this is going to be hard, so, if we have to leave early, we will. I still have to drop the truck back off and grab the car, and that's a good excuse to leave whenever we can't take it anymore." She leaned forward, placing a gentle but firm kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Are you ready to do this?"

The almost professional demeanor that Maura had worn slipped a little as Jane softened for her, and she accepted that sweet kiss before offering a few back. "I'm ready. I'll do my best tonight, and I hope that I don't misstep. If they play detective and pull this out of you, though, I'll do whatever you need to make it easier for you to bear whatever the consequences become." She gave Jane one more squeeze of the hand, one more kiss on the corner of her mouth for luck. "Let's go be family."

The house smelled amazing, and Jane couldn't help but smile. Her mother was an amazing cook. "Ma?" She called out as she walked down the hallway.

"In here," came the answer form the dining room.

_Oh great, the gang's all here._ Jane's eyes ran around the table to greet each of her family members before walking over to kiss Frank on the cheek, give Frankie a little shove hello, and hug her mother. "Sorry we took so long. It was a long drive back."

Maura followed suit, a few steps behind Jane, by offering handshakes or hugs, as each Rizzoli's body language indicated preference.

"You drove? I thought you would take a plane." Angela motioned for the women to sit. "Maura, I'm so glad you could make it. I saw this on that food station, and I just _had_ to give it a try. I figure you're the only person we know who can tell me if I got it even close to right!" She stood up to give the doctor a welcoming hug. "Oh, and your dress is beautiful! Where did you get it?"

"It's from Loro Piana. I bought it in New York." A few months ago, she did not add, but in preparation for this season. "Isn't it fun? I thought I'd try it out on a friendly audience before attempting to wear it out somewhere." She gave a little turn to allow Angela to enjoy the entire view. "Isn't the cut nice? I think you'd look lovely in something like it. We have similar..." _No, don't say it._ "Measurements." They delved into girl talk for a bit, comparing figures. Angela seemed pleased with the way it was going; Maura was very good at making people understand the sincerity of her compliments.

_Don't look at Maura's cleavage. Don't look at her cleavage. Do. Not. Look. At. Her. Cleavage. _Jane slowly turned to her brother. "Sup, Frankie?"

"Nada. You get it?" Frankie took a long sip of his tea as he tried not to smirk at his sister.

"Yeah, I got what I needed," Jane replied as she turned back to the scene of her mother chatting with her girlfriend.

"So, Doc," Frank inserted as he broke in on the girls, correcting himself to first-name usage at a look from the woman in question. "Sorry. Maura. How was New York?"

A swift glance towards Jane confirmed that she was indeed able to overlook, if not overhear completely accurately. It was sort of amazing how unperturbed she looked. "It was a very productive trip. I feel enriched, educated, and enlightened."

Frank smiled approvingly as he noted, "Bonus points for the alliteration. What? I passed English class in high school."

"I'm not surprised in the least," Maura replied, though Angela did seem to be, "just as I'm not surprised when Jane or Frank Junior say things that indicate they're not just pretty faces. They get their intelligence from the two of you."

"Pretty? Hey, I'm _handsome_. Janie can be 'pretty', and call me Frankie," the youngest Rizzoli present shot back.

"Really? Can we _not_ talk about who is pretty and who isn't? I mean, come on," Jane gave a furtive glance toward the honey blonde, "we all know who'd win that competition anyway."

"Ma." Frankie said with a definitive air as he crossed his arms.

"Okay, flattery will get you everywhere," Angela beamed. "Maura, why don't you have a seat? Janie, come help me bring the stuff to the table?"

"Man, why me? Why can't Frankie help?" Jane reluctantly stood up, giving her brother a dirty look.

"Because we have company," Angela replied, trying to convey some sort of message with her eyes. "Frank, can you come open the bottle of wine for me?"

"Guest? Maura?" Jane glanced backwards. "She's mine… um," she shook her head, "_My _friend."

"Jane," Angela's voice held no room for argument, "come help your mother."

"Fine." The oldest Rizzoli child followed her mother into the kitchen, shoulders slumped. Just before entering the room behind her father, she turned, made a motion with her hand – pointing from her eyes to Frankie's – she mouthed 'I'm watching you' before she entered the kitchen.

Maura had held her tongue as Angela began with the bossing, but when the parents and Jane spirited off to the dining room, she watched them go for a moment, then turned towards Frankie. "All right, they're gone. Go ahead. Quietly."

Frankie leaned forward to keep his voice down. "Okay, seriously, where did you and Jane go? I know you guys have the truck, and there's no way Jane drove the truck all the way up to New York."

"Out of town," Maura replied with literal truth, since the cabin was not actually within incorporated city limits, "but that's all I'm authorized to say at this point. And I really did help her with your mother's birthday present."

"I didn't ask," Frankie leaned back, sizing up the doctor. "You went out of town? Okay, I buy that since I know Joe's been here all weekend, but Jane only takes that truck one place that I can think of, and it fits the timeline if you were telling the truth on the phone and just got back into town." He narrowed his eyes as he ran his tongue across the back of his teeth in thought. "Did Jane take you to the cabin?"

Maura hesitated for only an instant. "I can't say that she did." Every word was given equal weight, none emphasized, but that effectively creates its own emphasis on 'say'.

"You can," Frankie countered as she sipped at his tea in thought, "but Jane probably wouldn't like it if you did. Am I right?" He sighed. "Man, you two are _ridiculous_." With a roll of his eyes, he grabbed pulled a piece of ice from his glass to crunch on it.

He knew. She knew that he knew, or at the very least, had suspected for a long time. She wouldn't be telling him anything new. Still, she had promised to try her best to keep this new development in Jane's life away from her family until _Jane_ was willing to face their reactions, whatever those reactions might be. Maura refused to sigh, but she could do the WASP lip pursing with the best of the Boston Brahmins, having learned it from them. "I don't know what you mean by that. Could you elucidate?"

"Yeah, I could explain, but I'd rather keep my family jewels intact," he leaned back in his chair. "I'm pretty sure Jane would beat the crap out of me if I outed her before she decided to out herself, not that it matters. I mean, we all know." He shrugged. "Well, okay, Ma doesn't know. But, Pop and I kind of figured. She lets you do _all kinds of things_ she's never let anyone else get away with. Plus, I caught her necking with Susan Schmitt in the 6th grade." He chuckled at the memory. "But, whatever… if she took you to the cabin," he let the chair fall back to the ground, "which I'm pretty sure she did, then that means she finally grew a pair and asked you out." He nodded, mostly to himself. "Bout time if you ask me."

Again, Maura's lips twitched, but this time the pursing looked more like amusement than disapproval or flat shut-down. "Young people aren't all able to self-analyze well enough to be clear about their needs or identities. Studies indicate that an overwhelming majority of teens, preteens, and even younger children engage in sexual or sensual experimentation with their age-mates of both genders. I'm sure that if Jane had stumbled upon you in a similar situation with one of your male playmates as a child, she would never try to make you feel self-conscious by telling you she'd caught you, nor would she ever tell anyone else about such a private thing if she did discover it. Knowing how close you are and how much you love your sister, I feel confident that you've been similarly discreet about whatever you saw, or thought you saw. Especially within your very Catholic family and in the workplace that you share." Mutually assured destruction was as good a reason as any for Frankie to keep his own counsel, for now.

She paused to let that sink in for a moment before going on. "Jane is my best friend in all the world. I've never had one before." This was news, she knew. Jane would never have told her family just _how_ socially outside Maura had always been. "Sometimes I overstep. I take liberties that I don't realize are liberties, because I don't really know what's different between a friend and a best friend. Your sister is very kind in allowing my missteps to rest for a while before informing me that that's what they are, so that I'm a little removed from the moment and won't feel rejected right away." All true. She didn't even have to think back further than a few days to remember the latest occasion in which she had been given that gentle correction. Maura took a moment to consider how to continue, hands drawing together briefly to warm one another. "As for the truck, did you know that if a vehicle isn't used for a long time, the parts will lock together and make it impossible to drive? It did seem a little reluctant at first, but now that it's been driven a little, it should be fine for another few weeks."

"I know better. I drive the truck every weekend. That's how I know Janie had it this weekend," he shook his head. "You're good at deflection, Maura. I'd hate to have to interrogate you." He snorted, sounding very much like his sister. "Look, when you talk to Janie about this, and I know you will, you tell her I said I think it's a good match and that Pop and I have her back whenever she decides to tell Ma." He groaned. "Speaking of, it looks like she's trying to set us up, so do me a favor and tell her you're starting to see someone so she'll stop while we're all ahead. Jane's already giving me dirty looks, and Ma just started." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for Maura to agree to say something to his mother.

For an extended moment it appeared that Maura would yet again have a perfectly non-gay explanation or deflection for everything Frankie kept trying to say. Then a moment of guilt stole across her face, and it was all over. "You don't test well, but when you do pass your detective's examination, you're going to be as good as your sister someday. I'm glad you're so insightful." She walked up and put her arms around the tall man's shoulders, drawing him down for a hug that only Angela Rizzoli's give-me-grandchildren hopes, or the potentially jealous girlfriend for whom Maura hadn't accounted, could misconstrue as anything but filial. "You're a good man, Frankie. A good brother. I wish I'd had one like you."

"No, you really don't," came a voice from behind the doctor. "He's a pain most of the time, and sometimes he tries to make moves on your best friend which," Jane said, her words become more and more piercing as spoke while placing serving dishes on the table, "is strictly forbidden according to the Sibling Code of Conduct."

Frankie held his hands out and to the side in a show of a classic 'hand check' move. Face losing its color, he said weakly, "I'm innocent!"

Relentlessly, Maura squeezed those broad shoulders one more time before stepping back, winking in such a way as to remain unobserved by anyone else. "Down, girl," she murmured, just barely audibly as she set a trivet under the place where the final serving dish would be set, free hand stroking Jane's forearm in reassurance. "Frankie wasn't making inappropriate advances on me. In point of fact, I'm the one who initiated contact. You know better than anyone else that contact can be platonic."

Jane's eyes followed Maura's hand until it dropped back to the doctor's side. Slowly, her gaze ran up, stopping briefly at the covered bite mark before moving up to meet Maura's eyes. "Yeah," _Does she have any idea what that kind of touching does to me? Oh man, I just want to…_ Her eyes filled with desire leaving no question of what she was thinking. _Maybe we can fake an emergency call? _She glanced around to find a reason to leave, and her eyes fell behind the doctor to her seated doctor. _Crap._

"You know, I can go in the other room and call you from my cell if you need an excuse to get out of here," Frankie said, a smirk firmly planted on his face. "If I were you, Janie, I don't know how long I'd last." He chuckled, chomping down on another ice cube as he watched the show.

"I… you… what?" Suddenly confused, she looked back to the honey blonde for help.

Maura did permit herself a sigh this time, indicating an acknowledged lack of control over the situation on her own part. "Truck," she said by way of explanation, knowing that with just that little information, the justifiably admired detective would put together the rest of the conversation she'd just had with Frankie.

"Truck?" The detective scowled as she watched Maura nod in the affirmative. Slowly, she set the last serving dish down as she glared at her brother. "Truck?" She asked him.

"Yup, truck… and Susan Schmitt." He winked at her.

"Susan… well, shit." She ran a hand through her hair, causing it to fall in her face. "I should have figured on that." With a heavy sigh, Jane sat down at her place at the table. "Ma and Pop?"

"Pop," Frankie said, eyes twinkling with something between humor and concern. "Ma, not so much."

"Oh man," Jane put her face in her hands. "And?"

"Maura knows," Frankie said as he stood up. "I'm going to get a refill. You want anything?"

"A shot of whiskey?" Jane sighed as she looked up. "A one-way ticket to Canada?"

"Cup of coffee coming right up," he said as he headed to the kitchen, patting Maura on the arm in a friendly fashion on the way out of the dining room.

Maura's hand covered Frankie's for a moment while it was still in reach, but unlike what she did with Jane, hers did not follow his as he moved away from her. She recounted the conversation for Jane almost word for word, concluding, "So as you can see, I was doing admirably well for someone who didn't realize that Frankie already had the information for which he was pumping me." Accidentally, she used the slang absolutely correctly. "You specifically instructed me not to lie, but I was starting to consider it. Not for my own sake, but because I know you aren't ready for this."

"Damn, he's going to make a good detective one of these days," Jane mumbled to herself as she chewed on the edge of her thumb in thought. "He won't say anything, Maura. He never did about Susan either. I just… I think I owe him a beer."

Maura nodded agreement, but held onto further commentary.

"No beer until after dinner," Angela came out with the final entrée in her hands. "Okay, everyone, have a seat. Maura, I can't wait for you to try this. It looks like it came out okay. What do you think?" She set the large platter down and then took her seat beside the head of the table. "Frank, Frankie, come on. Dinner's going to get cold!"

"It looks and smells delicious," Maura replied. "I happen to love chicken cordon bleu, and I've been looking forward to this ever since Jane mentioned that you were giving it a try. I'm sure your culinary skill is more than up to the challenge."

Angela gave a beaming smile to the doctor. "You're a dear!"

"Right behind you, Ma," Frankie came in carrying a glass of tea and cup of coffee. "Here you go, sis. Just how you like it: a little coffee with your sugar." He handed it to her and then took his place.

"Thanks," Jane looked down at the cup as if it could tell her what to expect next.

For the first time, Maura experienced a moment of confusion as to where to sit. Her spot had always been right beside Jane, and more than ever, she wanted to be there now. But Frankie's customary spot right beside Angela was next to the other seat at which there was a plate; the opposite side, where Jane was seated, had only one place set. What was more, Jane was so preoccupied with her coffee that she had apparently not even noticed.

Well, this was nothing unusual. She had been seated at many a dinner party in which she didn't know the people seated beside her, wasn't comfortable, or actively disliked them. This time, she would be seated next to Frank Senior and Frankie, two men whom she quite admired, liked, respected. She could count herself lucky, instead of sighing over not being grafted to Jane's side. At least the view across the table would be superlative. Maura took her seat right beside Frankie, as that crafty Mrs. Rizzoli had intended.

Angela gave a nod of approval as she watched Maura take a seat. "Okay, everyone has to tell me what you think." She began to pass plates. "Jane, are you alright? You look sick. Did you catch something on your trip?"

The concern in her mother's voice was not enough to pull her daughter from the young woman's internal thoughts. "Caught someone?" she mumbled as she absentmindedly took the passed dishes, served herself, and moved the plates along. _Maura looks great. Frankie looks scared… as he should. If he so much as makes a single pass at her, I'll kill him. _"Yeah, sure," she continued on, not really hearing what she was saying.

"You caught someone! Jane, did something happen in New York? Are we going to see you on the news again?" This time, Angela's excited voice broke Jane's internal thoughts.

"What? No… nothing happened. Why," confused, she looked to Maura for help, "would you think something happened in New York?"

Maura could have been listening a bit better. She'd spent the weekend in flats - well, no, in bare feet, predominantly - and tonight's heels weren't as comfortable as they usually felt. Beneath the table, she surreptitiously slipped them off and stretched out her feet and calves. "No, Mrs. Rizzoli, I don't think she caught anything in New York this weekend," she said smoothly as she took her turn with the salad serving. The honey blonde went on as she speared a forkful of salad, wanting to finish that before delving into the main dish. "I'm also pleased to say that Jane was able to stay safely away from violent criminals for the entire weekend. At least, during the time that I was in her company; and I didn't hear of anyone else talking about any incidents involving Jane."

She then passed the bowl to Frankie, who was doing his best to look like he had no idea Maura was hot '_Never let a girl come between you'_, he'd had as his policy all through life, thanks to one nearly-destroyed friendship in fifth grade. For a while now, he'd figured Maura as being off limits. Didn't stop a fellow from daydreaming once in a while, but he knew darned well to keep his eyes and thoughts to himself while she was right nearby, much less when his sister was in perfect position to catch him if he forgot himself. Besides, the visual hotness wasn't even what he had on his mind right then. Frankie had been told that Maura couldn't lie, but here she was, feeding his parents a line.

But wait, no, she wasn't. As he thought it all over, he realized with admiration that not a single word she'd spoken was untruthful, not to the smallest degree, as far as he could tell. _Damn._ If Jane couldn't hold onto this one, he was going to take a shot, or at least ask her for lessons in how to get his mother off his back. It was like she was a professional. _Thank God she's on the side of the law. She'd make a criminal that nobody would ever catch_.

"That's true," Jane nodded, eyes still deer-in-headlight wide. "it was a quiet weekend as far as that kind of weekend goes." She used her fork to poke at her food.

"Jane, don't lie to your mother. You just said you 'caught someone'. Now, you tell me what that meant." The older woman narrowed her eyes as she glanced from Jane to Maura. "Maura, were you with Jane all weekend?" She was clearly up to something, the wheels obviously turning.

Maura tilted her head to one side as she regarded Jane with a blend of affection, amusement, and just a little disappointment. Her own inability to lie was very organic. Jane's was astonishing. She could do it, but she was such an honest, good person that she royally sucked at it. _Where did I get that phrase? Probably Jane._"Yes, I was," she answered as easily as if Angela had asked her about the weather. Beside her, Frankie started shoveling salad into his mouth as well. He was good at eating, good at sitting quiet and letting his sister take pretty much all the heat at every family dinner. Classic middle child.

Frank, on the other hand, had the Protective Papa Bear look on his face that Maura had seen so often on Jane's when either of them sensed something about to go wrong. "Ang, come on. The girls just spent all weekend working, like they don't work hard enough during the regular week. They're probably exhausted. Let it go. They're both safe, happy, and back home. Isn't that what counts?"

"You know I always want our babies safe, happy, and at home," Angela replied, a small warning in her voice, "but I worry about you, Janie. Working all the time like that can't be good, and you drove there! I can't believe you girls made it there and back in time for dinner tonight. The gas must have cost a small fortune." She set down the last serving dish as if she hadn't said anything specifically significant.

Jane's salad suddenly looked very interesting. _Don't make eye contact. That's how she gets you. If you make eye contact, you lose. Don't look up. Look at your plate. Don't look at Ma. Don't look Pop. Don't look at Frankie. Don't look at Maura._ She looked up at Maura. _Crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap…. SHIT._

"Janie, sweetie, will you come help me with something in the kitchen?" Angela stood, picking up her glass as a way of finding an extra reason to retreat behind a closed door with her daughter. "It looks like you could use a coffee refill anyway."

_Noooooooooooooooooo! _"Uh, yeah, sure, Ma." She slowly stood, giving her family and girlfriend a pleading look. "I guess I'm going in the kitchen." She gulped and shrugged at the same time. _Help me._

"Come to think of it," Frankie couldn't resist pointing out, "you must have made some good time driving. How'd you do it?" he asked Maura, knowing that his mother could hear.

Maura took the time she was slowly chewing her last bite of salad in which to do some impromptu math, then smiled as she came up with the answer and swallowed. "I promise, we didn't break any laws of traffic. We didn't call you this morning from the hotel. We called from much closer to home, where we spent last night when we got too tired to continue." Her explanation wasn't perfect. She couldn't say directly that they'd left the non-existent conference and started driving right when it was over instead of waiting till Sunday morning, but she hoped the implication was strong enough for Angela to fill in the lies herself so that she and Jane wouldn't have to utter them aloud. It might give Jane hives, knowing that Frankie would be able to interpret this in the manner in which it was meant, rather than the manner in which she hoped Angela would understand it, but at least the one person still in the dark would remain so for a little while longer. No need for diversions, distractions, smoke, and mirrors. Simple misdirection would do just fine.

Frankie choked on his food, sputtering as he gasped for breath. "Oh," he gasped, "my… God." His face turning red with each passing second, he pushed back from the table and held a hand up to keep people from rushing him.

"You okay, Frankie," Jane asked, calm in the fact of the sudden scene and grateful for what Maura had just done. _Oh, you get an extra special treat for that one, Babe. Nice._

Quickly, Maura pushed Frankie's water glass closer to him, using the diversion as an opportunity for winking towards Jane. "Are you all right?" she asked, eyes still directed towards her, though she'd turned her face towards Frankie.

"Fankie!" Angela rushed to his side, patting his back and squatting next to him. "Are you okay? Can you breathe? Do you need a glass of water?"

"I'm fine, Ma," he said after the coughing finally subsided. "Something just went down the wrong pipe." He leaned forward, putting his forehead on the edge of the table. "I guess I just swallowed wrong… something I wasn't expecting." He sat up, giving his mother a reassure look. "Honest, I'll be okay."

Maura took a deep breath, releasing the sudden tension in her chest from laughter that threatened to erupt. Her face, however, remained serene. Yoga was good for her. Later, when Jane balked at returning to it, she must remember this moment as evidence for why they should both get up and get to class. "As long as you can still cough, you're safe. Talking confirms that there is no danger of choking," she said, mostly for Angela's benefit. Frank, who knew darned well what was going on between them, yet not where they'd spent the weekend, stood up to collect salad bowls so as to make room for the chicken dish, looking privately amused.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane plopped down in the middle of the sofa in the living, leaving room on either side for someone to sit down. Coffee cup in her left hand, she laid her right across the back of the sofa and waited for everyone else to filter into the room behind her. _Okay, Ma, I dare you to figure out a way to screw this sitting arrangement up._ She gave her brother a wicked smile as he settled to her left with a beer in hand. Then, her eyes found Maura. She waited to see what the doctor would do. _We've sat like this before, Maura. Please come sit by me. I really miss being next to you._ She calmly sipped her coffee.

"Jane, you should have waited to let Maura pick where she wanted to sit before you sat down," Angela chastised as she took her normal chair. "Honestly, I don't know why you feel the need to mark your territory. Maura is our guest!"

"You said I was family," Maura said, a bit of mock-hurt in her voice as she teased Angela and chose to sit right next to Jane instead of at one of the side-chairs where the Rizzoli parents customarily sat. "As such, I would have chosen one of the three spaces on the couch even if I'd been first to pick. I don't mind if Jane marks her territory. It's a demonstration of comfort and confidence, not just ownership." She appeared not to even notice Frankie's cough as he experienced firsthand how suggestively her commentary could be perceived.

_I love her so much right now._ Jane smirked at her brother. "So, how'd you like Ma's attempt at French food?" She asked between sips of coffee. Without thought, her arm slid slightly lower down until it made contact with Maura's shoulders.

Frankie smirked for all of one second in his father's direction, an expression that was returned before they both went bland in case Angela looked their way. Maura, focused on Angela, did not even noticed. "I thought it was a very, very good meal. I'm surprised, actually, that it's your first time with French cuisine, though I shouldn't be. You're a very talented cook, Mrs. Rizzoli. The chicken looked just as it should have looked, and was seasoned very subtly, done perfectly. I would have expected a meal of that quality at Le Dome in Paris."

The matriarch smiled and blushed slightly. "Maura, you're being too kind, but thank you." With a wave of her hand, she brushed off whatever it was the doctor might have said. "And you're practically family! I just want my only daughter to remember that manners exist." She looked over the three young people seated on the sofa. Jane's movements pass her by. Eyes practically zeroing in on the small, possessive motion, she let her smile falter just a bit. "I bet you've eaten some pretty fancy stuff compared to what I cook up in the kitchen." She looked toward her daughter, a question playing in her eyes before pulling her gaze back to the doctor. "Do you and Janie go out to French places a lot?"

"Fancier isn't always better," Maura replied as she shifted a little, glancing towards Jane with a very slightly lifted brow, "but yes, sometimes we do. Would you be interested in joining us for girls' night out sometime?" Subtly she suggested the idea of platonic feminine company, hoping that it would place Angela back on the right track, or rather the wrong one, as the case might be.

Jane coughed on her coffee. _Really? No. Man… what if she says yes? How awkward would __**that **__be? I mean, trying to hide our relationship from Ma while at some romantic, fancy… holy hell, I've had my arm wrapped around Maura since she sat down._ The detective leaned forward to put her coffee cup on the table, using that as a good enough reason to move her arm. It was, unfortunately for Jane, very apparent how much she wanted to put her arm back when she leaned back against the sofa. _Not working. _"I'm going to stepped into the backyard for some air." She practically jumped off the piece of furniture. "Anyone want to join me?"

Maura started to get up, as did Frankie, but surprisingly enough, the patriarch of the Rizzoli clan beat them both to their feet. "I'm going to go talk to my daughter. You two kids stay here and relax."

Angela couldn't argue, since she'd been trying to get the two of them closer all night. "Fine, go on. Maura, that's sweet. Maybe I will sometime. I don't know. Frankie, doesn't that sound good? Something you'd enjoy doing sometime? Maybe you could be like my son's native guide to French food sometime, Maura?" She was wearing her I-need-grandchildren expression.

"Ma, don't..." Frankie tried lamely, but then had to quiet himself. He didn't have a reason to give his mother as to why that was a bad idea. None but the truth, that is, and that clearly wouldn't do.

But Maura was game for introducing anyone to the beautiful things she loved. "I'd be delighted to take you both to one of my favorite French restaurants. Vince and Barry both loved it there. They have a wonderful lobster bisque, an exquisite wine collection, the best breads I've ever had outside Europe. They also make the dish that you made tonight, and I'm not exaggerating when I say that yours tonight was really very close to theirs in quality. If nothing else, it would give you an honest appreciation for your own intuitive ability. You do through feeling what most professional chefs do through science. It's astonishing, really."

* * *

><p>Jane stepped outside and took in a deep, cleansing breath. She hadn't bothered to see if anyone had followed, and, as far as she knew, she was alone. <em>I'm okay with that.<em> She shrugged as she walked into the tall, cool grass and sat down, cross-legged and facing away from the house. _How am I going to survive this? Ma is trying to hook Frankie up with Maura. Maura is playing the innuendo card like a boss. Pop… hasn't said more than three sentences all night._ She straightened her back and closed her eyes, placing her hands gently in her lap. _I think I just need a moment. Clear my head. _She began to focus on her breathing.

Frank paused at the back door and watched his eldest, his only daughter, as she sank to the earth. She'd always been so tall, not just physically, but emotionally. She'd been the one who turned him into a father and Angela into a mother. The rain had fallen on her first, and she had soaked it up to keep her baby brothers dry. Whenever fire and brimstone rained down in the Rizzoli household, she got burned first, and then she stretched out to shield her brothers from the brunt of parental wrath. She was the first one given rules, the first one to break them and understand the consequences, the first one to prove that a rule was unjust. She had tested all the waters first, been thrown the first curveballs, gotten the first and hardest knocks. She had saved Frankie and Tommy from beatdowns by bigger, badder kids, usually by getting in the way and taking the punches meant for them, then delivering the comeuppance.

She'd never once taken the easy way out of anything, and she probably never would. Well, it was the way God made her. She was a bruiser from the moment she was born, kicking her way out of the womb feet first, well before sunrise, screaming at the entire world that had had the nerve to get her up that early. Frank chuckled, then sighed. Couldn't she get one break? Couldn't just one thing be easy for his baby girl? Lord, why did she have to be the one thing that nobody felt ashamed to put down anymore? _Because she's strong enough to handle it,_he answered himself immediately.

He watched her meditate in one of those positions she must have learned at yoga. _Maura's influence. She's good for my baby. Maybe she'll be the one easy thing in her life._ When he judged that Jane wouldn't be startled by him, he walked up to her, making no effort to be quiet, so she'd have warning of his approach. He'd once rushed her to tickle as he had when she was a child, and gotten an elbow to the solar plexus for his effort. "Mind if I join you, Janie?" he asked while still out of arm's reach, softly in order not to disturb her calm.

_Pop? _Jane opened her eyes and looked up at her father. Her face was wracked with the turmoil of emotions she was trying to put in check, and she just didn't have the will power to stomp them all down. _He looks thoughtful. I wonder what's going on?_ "Yeah, sure. I was just thinking about… stuff." She unfurled her long legs and stretched out in the grass, leaning back on her elbows. "You left Frankie and Maura alone with Ma? That's just cruel, Pop."

"I get so few opportunities to torture your mother," replied Frank with a grin as he eased himself very slowly towards the grassy earth. "Let me have this one. Maura won't hurt her too bad. Frankie'll run interference, unless he decides to pull an assist instead." He got himself situated with a long sigh. His bones were reminding him of the fact that he hadn't sat on the ground in far too long, but it was worth it to get some daddy-time with Jane. "Not that she'll need it. That girl is tough as nails. She should be a Rizzoli."

_Don't rush me. _She grunted in response as she glanced up at the darkening sky. "You know, Ma's trying to hook them up." She shook her head, her eyes not really seeing anything before her. _He knows. Why can't I just say it?_ "Maybe she will be a Rizzoli one day?"

"We'd be lucky," Frank said quietly, then just sat silently for a while, not wanting to ask for what Jane wasn't ready to share with him. After several minutes, he reached around Jane's shoulders and gave them a one-armed squeeze. His heart was hurting at the thought that his child was afraid to tell him something that made her happy. That this was tainting the very happiness that she couldn't share with him. Several more minutes passed before he spoke again. "You know, Janie, when you were about five and you asked me if you had to be a plumber? I told you I didn't care what you grew up to be. I'd still be proud of everything about you, because you were my kid. Remember that?"

"Yeah, I remember that, Pop. You were the first one to back me up when I wanted to be a cop, too." She looked over at her father, giving him a sad smile. "I don't think I ever thanked you for that." With a sigh, she let herself drop down to the ground, arms at her sides, legs still stretched out. _I can do this. I can do this because I love him and... I trust him and... he loves me. He's always had my back. I need to talk to someone about this that really knows me and Ma. I need to talk to talk to my father. I need my daddy."_Pop, you know, don't you?"

"Yeah, baby," Frank said, then patted the side of his leg and held up his arm, for the person he still thought of as an infant to come cuddle against him. "When I told you that, when you were five, that's what I meant."

With a whimper, she rolled over, placing her head in his lap like she did when she was small. "Pop, do you think Ma's going to freak out? Do you think she's going to," she began to cry, surprising them both. "I don't know if I could stand her hating me. I've disappointed her enough, you know?"

Frank's hands were large and rough, but surprisingly gentle as he patted Jane's head and shoulder. "She's probably going to freak out," he replied with a chuckle, "but she's not going to be disappointed, and for sure she's not going to hate you. She pushes you at men so you won't be alone, Jane, not so you'll be with a man. You weren't made to be alone. You've got so much love inside you, Jane. You need to be able to give that to somebody."

Then it occurred to him to ask the one thing he didn't know yet. "Does _Maura_ know?"

"I took her to the cabin this weekend," she answered, voice muffled against her father's leg. "That's why I had the truck. We've been working our way through the start of a relationship since I was sick with food poisoning." She sat up, facing Frank. "Romantic, huh?" Sniffling, she wiped at her face. "Pop, I really like Maura." _Really like? What am I 16? _She sighed heavily. "I'm in love with her, and I don't want to screw any of this up." She looked away, using the back of one scarred hand to wipe at her eyes again. "Maura, she's taking this whole thing at whatever pace I think I can handle. She's really amazing, you know? I think she's the best thing to ever happen to me." She looked back to the man next to her that had been there for her for so long. "She makes me feel safe again, like I did before..." her voice trailed off as she looked down at her hands.

Frank's hand snuck up to wipe the 'dust' from his eyes before he took hold of his daughter's shoulders and hauled her up onto his lap like she was still a boneless toddler. Sometimes a fellow just needed to be a daddy. "Thank God. She's good people, that Maura. You need somebody like her, looking after you and being strong for you. A good woman is what makes a home, Janie. If you two sort it all out, you're going to make the best home ever, because you'll both have a good woman to come home to." He bussed the slender woman on the side of her face and wrapped her up in his arms. Too soon she would remember the indignity of being childlike; he wasn't going to miss his fleeting chance. "I'm proud of you, Jane, but not because you're my kid. I'm proud of you because you've got stones, kiddo. But, look, you don't have to show them all the time, capiche? If you want your ma to know, but you don't want to tell her, I've got this."

"No, Pop, I have to do this. I can't pawn it off on someone else. That's not fair." She sighed, allowing herself this comfort that she would normally never allow anyone to give. _Except Maura. Maura's held me like this._ "I don't think I can do this right now, though, not tonight. I... I need to go home and just be with Maura and decompress before I have to go back to work tomorrow and be Detective Rizzoli again." _Mild Mannered Clark Kent during the day..._ She pulled away slowly, sitting cross-legged facing her father. "I am going to tell her, though. I want her to know before the guys figure it out at the station, and the way my track record has been, it won't take long. Apparently, I'm bad at this hiding my emotions things. I don't know how that happened. I used to be really good at people not knowing what I'm thinking." She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "It's like she broke me, but... I don't know, not in a bad way." _What does that even mean? _"Does that make sense?"

"Only because I've been there. It's what your ma did for me, back in the day." Frank offered his daughter one last all-around squeeze, then took his time getting to his feet, standing and stretching. "It's good to let people know you're an entire human being, Janie, and not just half. If you've got something so good that you just can't hide it, then you've got what your mother's been wanting you to have all your life. She'll be happy whenever you tell her, after she has her moment to flip out and be loud."

Jane made a face somewhere between terrified and annoyed. _God help me when that happens._

"What do you want? She's a firecracker. That's where you get it from, your ballsiness." He offered both hands down. "Ready to get back in there and see how well Maura's doing, holding her off with that cock-and-bull she's been peddling like a professional grifter?"

"Yeah," she took his hands and stood up. Pulling him into a hug, she whispered, "Thank you, daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

Red eyed and puffy faced, Jane sauntered back into the living room, her eyes immediately falling to Maura. Frank followed, giving her a little push toward the sofa as he made his way back to his chair. Frankie was nowhere to be seen.

"All I'm saying, Maura," Angela was saying as the two entered the room, "is that you and Frankie could go together and have a good time. That French place sounds nice."

"I'd love to take you all there," Maura repeated, not stressed in the least, nor seeming to catch Angela's point even after all this time. "Any time you like, just say the word, Angela." Apparently she had been instructed to use first names at the Rizzoli home from now on, in anticipation of the upcoming nuptials. So comfortable had Angela become that she had kicked off her shoes and encouraged Maura to do the same, and now they were each huddled in their seats like a couple of teenagers sharing ghost stories at a sleepover.

"What French place?" Jane asked. "That place you and I go to once in a while?" She looked over at the honey blonde, not bothering to try to hide the fact she'd been crying. _Okay, Ma's starting to piss me off now._

Immediately, Maura's eyes zoomed towards Jane, spotting the telltale signs of emotionality. Concern crept into her expression, though she didn't speak directly to the point. She merely patted the couch seat next to herself. "That's the one. Angela says she likes the idea of trying new things. I think it's a wonderful idea. It's never too late to teach your children to be adventuresome in their tastes. We're _fine_." The emphasis was slight, but nevertheless present.

Following Maura's gesture, Jane sat down next to her despite the fact Frankie was nowhere to be found and the detective could have sat on the opposite end of the sofa. "It's a nice place. I'm really fond of the quiche." _Fond of the quiche? Wow, where did that phrasing come from?_ She looked around the room. "Where's Frankie?"

"He said he had to go to work," Angela shrugged, "Did you and your father have a nice time in the backyard?"

"Yeah," Jane looked down at her hands, running her thumbs over her scars. "We had some nice father-daughter time, right Pop?" Her jaw flexed, eyes still downcast.

"That's nice." The elder female Rizzoli turned her attentions back to the doctor. "Maura, I think you should take Frankie. Jane's already been, so it won't be new for her."

The pathologist's easy acceptance of the suggestion left no doubt as to her understanding of the situation. "I agree, Frankie and the two of you will find it quite enjoyable, but so will Jane. After all, I've been there many times, and I still enjoy it. Marc is a terrifically talented chef. I'll be honored to have you all as my guests."

_Ma is so out of her element._ Jane smirked, leaning back against the sofa and relaxing. _I think I'm just going to watch the show._ "She's right, Ma. Marc is really gifted. One time, he asked us to the chef's table. It was pretty amazing to watch him work." She glanced over at the honey blonde to give her what could only be described as a loving smile. "That was a fun night."

"I'm sure it was," Angela answered, annoyance growing in her voice, "But, that's not what I meant." The older woman frowned, mental fatigue showing around her eyes and the corners of her mouth. Giving a small grunt, a gleam settling in her eyes, she directed a daring look to the doctor and asked, "Maura, are you seeing anyone romantically right now?"

He had been on his way out of the room to pretend to get a drink or go do some nebulously-undefined father thing, but at this question, a part of Frank decided he'd really rather have popcorn instead. It would take too long to make, though, so he simply sat back down in his chair to watch.

"Ma!" Jane sat up, giving her mother a hard look. "Really?"

Maura allowed her mouth to form a silent _ah_ of enlightenment. "Yes, I am."

"You are? Why didn't anyone tell me?" She gave her daughter a dirty look. "Who is the lucky guy?" She shifted in her chair, mentally kicking herself for the amount of time she'd spent trying to get Frankie and Maura to go out on a date.

It was really sort of amazing that Maura looked so relaxed as she reached for the coffee cup on the table before her, sipped a bit, and sat back against the couch. "The relationship is quite new. I'm not comfortable discussing details about it yet. Certainly, our mutual families ought to be the first to know, before we bring anyone else into it." Angela would hear _I'm not_ _telling_, while Frank would hear the truth: _We'll tell you the moment Jane feels safe._

Frank shot Jane a look of pure admiration. His baby girl had bagged a good one. She was a match for his wife. "Don't push, Ang. It's not our business."

"What? I'm only asking to make sure she's got the right guy. I mean," Angela held her hands up in a gesture of innocence, "Maura is practically family. I just want to make sure she's happy." She looked to her daughter, who was still seated in the center of the sofa. "Don't you think Maura should be happy, Janie? Have you met his guy? Is he good enough for your best friend?"

"Yeah, I've met the person she's dating," Jane replied, eyes narrowing. "Do I think they'll make her happy? I hope so. I mean, of course I want Maura to be happy." _I'm going to do everything I can to make her as happy as she can be._ "Are they good enough?" She sighed, looking over to the doctor. _Maybe. Maybe not. I don't always feel like I am. _"I don't know. I guess we'll find out."

"Well, what kind of answer is that?" Angela gave a pout. "It's like the day of the obscure today or something." She made a vague hand gesture indicating her frustration. "Maura, this guy, what does he do for a living? How did you meet him? I mean, you can at least tell us that, can't you?"

A quick flick sent her gaze towards Jane, but Maura covered facilely by then glancing towards Frank as well, before returning to the source of the questions. "I'm so grateful to be welcomed as warmly as you all have done for me, but I must maintain some sense of boundaries and decorum. I'm sure there have been things in your life that seemed too precious to discuss at first. When you had your first kiss, did you rush home and tell your parents and siblings at the dinner table?"

"It's getting late," Jane stood, interrupting whatever comeback her mother was about to give. "Maura and I have to go to work tomorrow, so we're going to go." _So done with this right now. _She walked to her mother and gave her a hug and kiss good bye. "Ma, the dinner was great. Thanks."

"But, you're leaving? Now?" Angela returned the kiss, still puzzled and confused.

"Yeah, we're leaving." Jane stood, turning to the doctor. "Right. Now." She stopped at her father's chair and bent down to kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear. "I'll tell her before the end of the week. Thank you, Pop." She stood up. "Love you both. Maura, you ready?"

"I'm ready," replied Maura as she set down her coffee cup and stood to offer a very warm handshake to her hostess. "Angela, thank you so much for your hospitality and a beautiful meal. Sometime I'd like the chance to cook with you."

As Frank also got to his feet, she offered another handshake, but was taken aback as he pulled her into a real hug instead, the same kind that he gave to Jane and Frankie on a regular basis. "You come back any time you want," he said gruffly, then released the relatively small woman to clear his throat. "Janie, you bring her back next week." Maura swallowed with determination the sudden mistiness that had ghosted across her eyes, nodding mutely as she cast a grateful expression his way and backed towards the door with Jane.

"Okay, Pop, I will." She gave a grateful look to her father before making a hasty retreat to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Truck dropped off, car retrieved, and Joe still at her parents' home, Jane let out an audible sigh as she pulled her car into Maura's driveway. "Want me to walk you to the door?"

"Only that far?" Maura asked playfully as she pulled the keys from her purse.

"I don't want to assume." Jane shrugged as she turned the car off and opened her door to rush around to the passenger's side. Offering her hand, she helped Maura out. "Someone keeps telling me that assuming stuff all the time is a bad idea." Despite the playfulness in her voice, it was clear the evening had taken its toll on the detective. Her eyes looked pained, and her hands shook slightly as she offered an arm to Maura to walk her to the front door.

As she took Jane's arm and gave it a squeeze, Maura took a moment to lay her head against Jane's shoulder before setting off for the door. "I want you to assume things with me," she admitted as she pushed her key into the keyhole and flipped on the light to the entry way. "Given the choice, I'd always rather be with you than without you. Come inside? It will be so much easier to rub your back until your stress goes away and you can fall asleep, if you're actually prone at the time."

There was no argument from the dark haired brunette. Instead, she followed her girlfriend inside, making sure to lock the door before heading toward the guest bathroom. "Before you say it, it'll be faster if we both get ready for bed at the same time. I left my over night bag here about a week ago. Remember? I tripped over it when I dropped it on the kitchen floor." _And you said something about not having to mark you. That feels like ages __ago, not just a couple of days__. _I'm guessing you put it in the guest bath, right?"

Maura lifted one shoulder as she shook her head. "No, I put your things in our bathroom, but I believe I have duplicates of your brands still in the guest bathroom as well, if you'd rather shower alone." She slipped around Jane with one hand trailing the detective's waist and headed for the master bedroom. _Our_ bathroom, she'd said, without batting a lash. The person who'd never actually spent a full night with someone other than Jane, who never invited lovers into her room at all. _Our_ bathroom.

With a shrug, Jane followed, turning lights out as she went. "Maura," she said as she followed the honey blonde into the master bedroom. "How long have you considered your house our home" She asked in almost a nonchalant way as she pulled off her shirt and folded it to place it neatly on top of the dresser. Jane did a double take of what she'd just done. _She's training me._

As Maura unzipped her dress and slid out of it, she had the grace to look a little sheepish. "Do you remember the first time you slept here? That was when you claimed it, in my mind. When you came here, to me, to feel safe."

"I never meant to invade your space." Jane sat down on the edge of the bed to pull off her boots, placing them neatly under the edge of the bed. "You were just the first person I thought of when I left my apartment to get away from Ma and everyone else." She stood, pulling her pants off to fold them neatly and place them with her shirt. _Yeah, I'm definitely being trained. I should be annoyed by this, but I'm thinking I'm not. Weird._ "You've always made me feel," she turned, a thoughtful look on her face, "peaceful. Since day one, when I walked over and made those other cops leave you alone and let you do your job instead of having to duck them to keep them from hitting on you, you've had that weird affect on me." She frowned, face going slack with remembering. "I have no idea how to explain what I mean by that."

"I never felt invaded," Maura replied. "Claimed, but never invaded."

_Have I always had a crush on her? Maybe. _She cleared her throat awkwardly. "My bag only has one change of underwear, so, unless you have some boxers and a shirt I can wear floating around, I see an issue about to come up here."

Wordlessly, Maura gestured to the left-hand side of her chest-of-drawers, finger moving up and down to suggest that all the drawers, not just the bottom one, should be investigated. Then she walked off to the bathroom, where noises indicated a teeth brushing and face washing. The drawers proved to be equipped with socks, underthings, hosiery, bras, T-shirts, sweaters, and pajamas, all in Jane's correct sizes. Not many of each, but enough for Jane to spend one fairly comfortable week there.

_That's it, Maura is perfect, and I'm talking to Ma tomorrow._ She pulled out a shirt and boxes, laid them on the bed, and walked into the bathroom. Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman from behind and placed a kiss on her neck. "I love you. Let's take a shower and go to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. We appreciate it very much! :-)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The "A Little" series in order:

A Little Unwell  
>A Little Better<br>A Little More  
>A Little Downtime<br>A Little Peace  
>A Little Diversion<br>A Little Panic  
>A Little Family<br>A Little Closure


End file.
